1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray detector and an X-ray imaging apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to an X-ray detector having an improved structure capable of preventing entrance of foreign materials and an X-ray imaging apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is equipment that is used for acquiring images of the inside of an object by using X-rays. The X-ray imaging apparatus images the inside of an object by using a non-invasive method of irradiating X-rays onto the object and detecting X-rays that propagate through the object. Accordingly, a medical X-ray imaging apparatus is used to diagnose an internal injury or a disease of an object that cannot be examined externally.
The X-ray imaging apparatus includes an X-ray source configured to generate X-rays and to irradiate the X-rays onto an object, and an X-ray detector configured to detect X-rays that propagate through the object. In order to image various parts of an object, the X-ray source can be configured to be movable. The X-ray detector can be used in a table mode when the X-ray detector is installed in a radiography table, in a stand mode when the X-ray detector is installed in a radiography stand, and in a portable mode when the X-ray detector is not fixed at a specific location.
However, the X-ray detector is vulnerable to foreign materials. For example, foreign materials which enter the inside of the X-ray detector may cause a failure or faulty operation of components installed in the X-ray detector. In particular, when the X-ray detector is used in the portable mode, the X-ray detector is more vulnerable to foreign materials, since the X-ray detector can be used in an outdoor environment, as well as in an indoor environment. Accordingly, a method for protecting the X-ray detector from foreign materials is needed.